Kindred Spirits
by LaurAmourFromOz
Summary: Wesley needs someone like him around for a change. So does Chekov is actually better than it sounds Warning some Q involved


Title: Kindred Spirits

Author: LaurAmour

Universe: Star Trek XI/Star Trek The Next Generation  
Characters: Pavel Chekov, Wesley Crusher, Q, Jean-Luc Picard, James T Kirk, Data, Spock, Will Riker, Hikaru Sulu(and ensemble from both crews)

Rating: G (K) coz there's absolutely nothing scary or annything  
Summary: Wesley needs someone like him around for a change. So does Chekov (is actually better than it sounds) Warning some Q involved

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek. Characters are intellectual property of the actors who play them Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrums and Paramount Pictures I make no profit from this work of **fanfiction**

Notes:. This is my first Crossover Fic so please review. Flames will light my birthday candles.

For: my Kindred spirit, wherever and whenever you may be.

* * *

**Kindred Spirits**

If there was one thing that Wesley Crusher didn't like about serving aboard the Enterprise. It was that, none of the people he worked with were his own age. Of course he would never swap his place on the finest starship of the federation alongside Starfleet's finest crew, no he would never sacrifice his place in all of that for anything in the known (or unknown) universe. He did however wish that there was someone on the ship who was his age and had a comparable intellect to his own. Of course his problem is that he is an absolute genius and as a result anyone with a comparable intelligence on the entire ship were at least ten years his senior and everyone his age was vaguely stupid by comparison

* * *

If there was one thing Pavel Chekov didn't like about serving aboard the Enterprise it was that he was the youngest person on the Ship by a fair margin of course he wouldn't trade his post in the finest crew, on the finest ship, under the finest captain in Starfleet. He also, wished that he had an equal aboard, someone the same age as him. Age on a starship means very little, unless of course you are under that magic age of eighteen, Pavel being seventeen and a half and the youngest member of the crew was constantly treated like a child. It was not as bad however as when he had first boarded the ship. He was not at least being referred to as 'Russian Wiz Kid' or 'The Kid'; he had proven himself on their first mission after saving Kirk and Sulu. And formulating the plan that ultimately saved the earth.

* * *

Both Pavel and Wesley had friends, of course. Wesley had data, Geordi, Deanna, Will, Tasha, even Warf. Indeed he even considered Captain Picard to be a friend of sots. Pavel had Jim, Sulu, Sotty, Uhura, even Spock and McCoy. They still felt that someone was missing in their lives. A kindred spirit so to speak.

* * *

The Enterprise was investigating a wormhole. It had appeared approximately 30.1189 degres starboard. At first they thought it was the ever meddlesome Q who had decided to poke his rather large omniscient nose into their lives, yet again. However this theory had been sucked out an airlock when Q showed up, in an ensign's uniform, this Wesley thought was a nice change from impersonating a Starfleet Admiral or Captain which was his usual preference when impersonating a Starfleet officer.

When Picard asked him, in his calm 'French Gentleman' voice (with just a hint of 'Angry Face') if he had anything to do with the spontaneous wormhole. He replied with a sincere, "I know as much as you do." and an "I'm here to help." The Captain raised an eyebrow in an extremely Spock-like manner. To which Q retorted with a 'you wound me' face. "Why, Jean-Luc have I ever lied to you?" at this Picard pondered a moment and replied. "no, disadvantaged, mislead maybe but never lied." He paused and then with a slight smile he added, "Ensign" (at which the entire bridge crew collectively smiled).

* * *

It was the Navigator who spotted the wormhole first from the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Keptin!"

"What is it Chekov?"

"A vourmhole keptin, it just appeared out of novhere."

"Mr Spock, do we have any readings from within the wormhole?"

"Negatave captin, however there seems to be a ship on thre other side, appears to be of federation design, beyond that I do not recignise the design."

"lifesigns?"

"Over a thousand Captin."

Uhura, hail them."

"yes Captain.. on screen."

"This is Captain James T Kirk of the federation Starship, Enterprise. Do you require assistance?"

"Captain Kirk! ... This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Fedora- Q?"

"No harm in the truth Captain."

"The Federation Starship, Enterprise. There are some things we need to discuss in person, our scans suggest that the wormhole is safe to travel through, would you like to come to us or shall we come to you?"

We will come to you, Kirk out."

"Mr. Sulu?" Sulu nodded and passed through the wormhole at one quarter impulse.

* * *

"Captain Picard?"

"Captain Kirk, my ship or yours? I would like to invite your senior staff to a tour of my ship. "

"Thank you Captain, We'll come to you and perhaps your senior staff would appreciate a tour of our ship as well."

"It would be an Honor."

"Give us five minutes and well beam aboard."

* * *

Five minutes later Geordi, Dr Crusher, Riker, Data, Deanna, Warf, Wesley and Picard stood in transporter room two as Scotty, McCoy, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Kirk materialized on the transporter pad. McCoy's jaw hit the floor, Scotty's eyes popped so far out of his head that if they were any further out of his head they would be roiling across the floor, station and Kirk grinned, his trademark cocky grin. Chekov took his surroundings until his eyes came across Wesley's smiling face. After introductions Picard paired members of his crew and instructed his crew to give Kirks crew a complete tour of the ship.

Spock and Data Began on the Bridge, Scotty and Geordi began in engineering, Doctors Crusher and McCoy started in Sickbay. Uhura and Deanna started with Ten Forward. Riker and Sulu started on the bridge as did Wesley and Chekov and Picard and Kirk, who kept insisting that they all call him Jim. It took five minutes of persuasion but even Data caved in the end.

* * *

Chekov and Wesley had just spent half an hour going over everything in engeneering. It had taken them two hours but the official tour had been completed and they were deep in conversation when Pavel asked to see his living quarters.

"Ok… why do you want to see them?"

"I am curious."

"I just have to clear it with mom first though."

"Dr Crusher is your mother?"

"yea'

"Vere is your father?"

"he died on an away mission when I was a kid."

"I am sorry."

"its fine…"

* * *

A few minutes later the pair walked into Sickbay. Were Bones and Beverly were talking, she walked over to her son.

"What can I do for you Wes?"

"Mom, Pavel wants to see our quarters, is that ok with you?

"Of course Wes." She smiled and went back to her conversation.

* * *

Wesley's shift ended several minutes before the official tour did. When it did, Wesley felt the need to ask the Captin if he wanted him on the bridge for another the few hours.

"Crusher to Captain Picard."

"Yes Ensign?"

" I was wondering if you wanted me on the bridge for an extra couple of hours since I missed them for the tour?"

"No, thank you Ensign, I would appreciate if you stay with Mr. Chekov until we beam to their ship tomorrow."

"Aye Sir, Crusher out."

* * *

Q stepped up behind Wes and Pavel.

"I hope you two know what you've done."

"Q, youre doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

"The thing where you do something stupid and blame it on someone else."

"Wesley, it really was you this time. I am telling you that. The Q are unable to lie. Keep secrets yes but when we are asked a direct question, we can only tell the truth."

"What did we do then?"

Q then went on to explain the entire thing in technical terms. But the general idea was that their desire for a friend who understood them when they happened to be at the same place at an intersecting point in their timelines. Their subconscious let out a sort of beacon and their minds opened up the wormhole between the two.

The two gaped at Q. He continued.

"The two of you are what you would call Kindred spirits. Your minds are psychokinetically connected and your mindsare singularly brilliant. Your minds together, have the power to rival the Q continuum, we can do almost anything creating wormholes is not one of them."

Remembering what Q had said about direct questions, Wesley looked him square in the face and asked him. "is everything you just told us the truth, the whole, truth and nothing but the truth?"

Q looked Wesley in the face and replied, "Yes, Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher. It is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

* * *

The pair sat in Ten Forward, talking about nothing in particular when Pavel asked. "Do you belewe him?"

"You know, I actually do. He's never actually lied to us; he's put us into some dangerous situations. And even some downright wired ones. He has even misled us but he has never actually lied to us."

'I hawe an idea, what vas the last thing you remember thinking before the vormhole appeared?"

"I was working navigations, I can work in both but I'm usually a pilot and Mr Data usually works navigation, but he was doing something for the Captain and Commander Riker was bored and wanted to work helm for a bit so I was navigating and he was piloting and he told me to chose a course. So I punched in 214 mark 549, and that's when I spotted the wormhole on the navigational sensors."

"I belewe Mr. Spock voud say, 'Fascinating.' I vas doink ze same thing, The Keptin asked me to plot a coarse as vell, I also punched in 214 mark 549."

"That must have set it off. We must have chosen the heading at the exact same moment. We should go and tell the Captin... Captains."

* * *

Ten minutes later they met captains Picard and Kirk in the ready room, along with the senior staff of both Enterprises and Q.

"…so you see sir we were supposed to meet and return to our own times, that's why the wormhole is still stable, because we are both on one side of it and it will only close once we are on separate ends again." Wesley finished. There was science for a moment until Kirk said. "so, the two of you used your crazy smart, genius wiz kid brains to punch a hole through space and time?"

"Yes Keptin, although technically ve are in the same point as ve vere ven ve spotted ze vormhole. So strictly speaking it is only a hole through time." Kirk smiled. "Well Captin it's been fun. We should get back to our own time, you can tour our ship the next time these crazy kids punch a hole through time with their crazy genius minds. And just for a change you can come to us." he said with his trademark grin.

* * *

The aforementioned senior staff gathered in the transporter room, and prepared to beam the original Enterprise crew back to the original enterprise.

There was scilence for a moment, before Riker spoke.

"Are we ever going to have a normal week on this ship?" a collective smile passed through the crew and Picard replied. "Not on your life."

* * *

On the original Enterprise Sulu remarked, "We're never going to have a normal week on this ship, are we?" another collective smile. "Now Sulu, why would we want that?" Kirk remarked.

* * *

A/N: so what did ya think? Now that I've done the main one I might do the extra bits with the rest of the crew and stuff. Let me know if you want to hear more. Also please let me know if it's bad (like I said no flames please or they will be used to light my many, many birthday candles) again, feel free to tell me if it is rubbish (please be kind about it though)


End file.
